prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terminalsledgehammer/Raw September 13th 2010 Thoughts
Opening Cena Orton and the Wheel Josh Mathews introduces the roulette wheel and, some matches are missing that I personally wouldn't mind seeing (first blood) and some anybody would dread (pillow fight and song and dance). As Josh grabs the wheel John says somethings that are rather immature (calling him Curious George) and gets Eve to spin the wheel. Tables match, they still have those? I'm sorta excited for that match. Ochocinco and The Miz The Miz is well, Awesome! Ochocinco is one of the worst guest hosts of the year, sure he has charisma but he has the apperence that he doesn't want to be there. The Miz made me laugh out loud during this segment when he brought up the twitter incedent. (side note ocho tweeted during raw about watching the ravens jets game, guess my assumption was right). And it's been almost 10 minutes without the stupidest story lines on raw jumping in. Here it is the anomyous GM making a match, wheel was spun submission match, and Ocho chooses Daniel Bryan as The Miz's opponent. Loved The Miz Hated The GM and Ocho Overall rating: 6/10 The Miz vs. Daniel Bryan- Submission Match This match was fairly good, but really buried The Miz as a submission wrestler due to the fact that his figure four get reversed. The Labell Lock is a beautiful move, eh? The Miz has a hernia (kayfabe) and sends Alex Riley to the slaughter. He quickly is put in the Labell and as quick as that happens he taps ( this guy looked so strong in NXT what are they booking him as on RAW.), The Miz has now recovered and goes to put Bryan down with the Skull Crushing Finale after a few punches but gets countered and put in the Labell. Michael Cole got a bit on my nerves during this match for mindlessly hating on Bryan, I got over it when I saw the Labell lock though The match it's self was nothing special but still entertaining 8/10 Edge vs. Evan Bourne- Bodyslam Contest Can Bourne even life a guy Edge's size? This match was short and predictable in terms of who won, shocked by Bourne's kick to Edge's jaw. Edge looked half asleep during this match too. Edge slams Bourne, Ding Ding Ding, Bourne gets up and gets speared. And now it is time for my favorite segment Cole and the GM e-mail blah blah blah I hate you cause your a heel blah blah blah your fighting Mark Henry in the same match. Edge I love you but you should've smashed the computer last week and done the universe a favour. Short but good work by Bourne 6.5/10 Edge vs. Mark Henry- Bodyslam Contest 30 seconds of a match with a predictable result NO ONE in the WWE can lift Mark Henry Short and rather unremarkable 3/10 R-Truth and Eve Torres vs. Maryse and Ted DiBiase- Song and Dance These matches are why I hate the PG era, yes it's not the lack of swearing and weapons (those wouldn't hurt) but crap like Hornswoggle and stupid gimmick matches. Nothing remarkable happened other than R-Truth debute a new song. 2/10 Oh great, time for another stupid match William Regal vs. Goldust in a trading places match, Ocho talks to the Bella twins in standard self-promoting guest host style. Edge has a promo with Zach Ryder, I love this kid, he makes me chuckle, In comes Sheamus after Edge says he will win at Night of Champions, Sheamus disagrees of course. insert bad breath joke by Edge and Ryder "BURN!!!" it's good for a few laugh Now we see John Morrison doing pull ups and running around on his hands and such. actually somewhat interesting to watch but i hope they don't over do it in weeks to come Sheamus vs. John Morrison- Falls Count Anywhere Sheamus really starts off by kicking John Morrison's ass all over the place, around the ring over a gaurd rail. Brogue Kick misses morrison and destroys some equipment. After a few near falls Sheamus grabs a chair shot, oh no where did JoMo go? Up on top of the titan-tron where he jumps on Sheamus gets a 2 count only to be hit in the back with the chair by Chris Jericho Sheamus gets an easy pinfall Exciting and unexpected ending 9/10 Chris makes good use of his chair by protesting the GM kicking him out of the 6 pack match. E-mail #1 I had a mark out moment when Jericho started yelling at Cole. I don't know about you but what he yelled I've been thinking for weeks "YOUR AN IDIOT WE KNOW IT IS AN EMAIL JUST READ IT" long story short GM refuses to back down and says "no chance in hell" Jericho is a smart person you know, Vince is not a coward and would be hiding behind a monitor. Email #2 "SHUT UP AND READ THE EMAIL" (laughing out loud as Jericho says this) GM gives Jericho crap for interupting him and BAM! Jericho is now in a match Chris Jericho vs. The Hart Dynasty- Handicap Steel Cage Match Hart Dynasty kicks Jericho's ass to start things off. David Hart Smith escapes first and Tyson Kidd gets caught at the top, after numerous close calls by Kidd, Jericho escapes and is reinstated Well I understood that Jericho would win but they made it look like he wasn't a few time 7.5/10 William Regal vs. Goldust- Trading Places Match It's a shame how they are using Regal making him act like Goldust, but i digress. The match aside from lasting 15 seconds was a funny, ironic match, Regal gets clocked by his trade mark brass knuckles and they get slipped away for the pin 8/10 Randy Orton vs. John Cena- Tables match John Cena and Randy Orton throw each around for a bit and then Nexus comes out, wow I didn't see that coming. They all get thrown threw table, Slater takes a fairly high landing over the top ropes threw a table I give him a shout out during this match. Out come Edge and Chris Jericho who also get put into tables, and lets throw in Sheamus for laughs to. The ending was pretty good as Cena almost pulls of the Attitude Adjustment but that gets reversed threw a table into a RKO. Good night Cincinnati Lame segment where everyone gets put threw a table but still a decent match up. 6/10 tonights show 7/10 some great segments but they are drowned out by hearing Ted Dibiase sing. Category:Blog posts